The Blaire Witch Hunt
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After the release of Blaire Witch's film, Greendale considers her a true story. Now Sabrina must protect herself as a paranoid Greendale, led by Gem Stone, embarks on a witch hunt.
1. No Crime and Punishment

Chapter 1

No Crime and Punishment

* * *

Sabrina's Bedroom

10 P.M

Sabrina's eyes are shut. She sings along to up-beat music that plays on her beloved Walkman. Some hours ago, Salem had sent the young 12-year-old to bed. For the next few days, it was just her and Salem: Uncle Quigley moved to Europe in the comics; Aunt Hilda and Zelda left for some unexplained reasons during the morning.

Sabrina dances on her bed and sings along to the tunes. She hears a muffled voice and pauses the music. The young half-witch opens her eyes and drops her Walkman to the ground.

"Young lady, I told you that it's bedtime!" Salem glares at her; he crosses his arms and glares at her.

"Will you relax, Salem?!" she pleads with him to calm down. "You don't know what it's like to be fun?"

"Listen, I'm in charge" he explains. "Come on, it's 10 at night!"

Salem leaves the room and slams the door shut. Unfortunately, the 12-year-old doesn't take his warning seriously. She hops onto her PC and checks the internet. Since this is 1999, the internet takes FOREVER to load. After 5 minutes, it finally does.

"Alright, let's check out the reviews for Blaire The Witch" Sabrina scrolls through the online reviews: "Terrifying! Can't believe it's real! The R rating isn't kidding; don't take your kids. Well, fortunately for me, Chloe's mom is accompanying us tomorrow night!"

Aunt Hilda and Zelda didn't want her to watch Blaire The Witch; they find its portrayal of witches to be offensive. Fortunately, Chloe's mom appeared as a godsend.

Suddenly, the PC switches off. The young girl jumps up in her head and bends down to check the CPU. She presses the On-button but nothing's working. Sabrina turns around. A pissed-off Salem twirls the PC's electric plug in his paw.

"Salem, I'm s-" she pleads but it's too lat-

"OWWW!" she yells as Salem twists her ear.

"Alright, I've had enough!" he gives his ultimatum. "I know you and Chloe had some unexplained plans. But you're grounded for a week!"

The young girl gapes and stares in shock. "What...OW...are you serious?! We've planned this for weeks!"

"Come on. Whatever you planned can't be that time-sensitive!" he explains.

"YOW! Please don't ground me, Salem! I'm sorry!" she begs as her ear hurts more.

"If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime!" he orders. "Young lady, I want your butt in bed this instant!"

"Can you please change your mind?! I'll be the lamest kid at school if I don't go with Chloe tomorrow night!"

"Sabrina, I'm not in the mood for negotiating. I've been instructed to not reveal why. Now go to bed!"

"Salem, please! My entire life depends on this!" she begs him.

"Get in bed or I'll ground you for another week!"

* * *

Greendale Middle School: Cafeteria

8 A.M

Sabrina sits across Chloe at the lunch table. She has a saddened expression on her face.

"Sab, you should've listened to him" she scolds her. "Anyways, your aunts found the film offensive. So maybe you shouldn't have been watching it with my mom and I anyway"

"But, everybody has watched Blaire The Witch!" Sabrina explains. "It's based on a real story. Now I have to watch it!"

"I don't know, Sabrina. It doesn't sound like a real story" Chloe doubts, ironically. "It sounds fake. Of all people, you should know that!"

"Aunt Hilda and Zelda won't tell me if it's a real story" Sabrina explains. "They must be hiding something!"

"They might" Chloe now agrees. "Can you do some research on whether Blaire The Witch is a real story?"

"They have several witchcraft books. But none are in English" Sabrina explains, which confuses Chloe.

"Seriously. Your spells end in English rhymes, but the books themselves aren't in English"

"Listen, Chloe. Blaire The Witch could be real, but I have to check it out first!" Sabrina comments.

"But, how will you watch the film?" a concerned Chloe asks.

"Ugh, I can't think!" Sabrina pulls at her hair. "Ugh, everybody at school has seen the film! They say it's a real story and that's why everybody's watching it!"

"Right...there's that one kid who didn't watch Blaire The Witch; Gem made fun of him"

"Exactly, Gem's gonna make me the laughing stock of the school if I don't watch this film!" Sabrina falsely believes.

Both pre-teens brainstorm for a couple minutes. Suddenly, there's a eureka:

"I got it!" Sabrina snaps her finger. "As always, magic will help!"

* * *

To be continued

**[Authors Note: Sorry if anything from 1999 is inaccurate. My mom got pregnant with me in 1999, so any references I make about 1999 aren't based on first-hand experiences. I don't know if online reviews existed back then; I couldn't find any information on that.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last of my Sabrina fanfiction trilogy! I've wanted to write this story for 4 months, but I was busy with finishing other stories. So here I am, finally writing it! Updates coming soon!]**


	2. Spotted

Chapter 2

Spotted

* * *

**The Spellman Residence: Living Room**

**9 P.M**

Sabrina's dressed in her regular white and pink top. Instead of a skirt, she wears blue-colored jeans because it's cold outside. Not that it matters... for now. At the moment, all that matters is that she find a way to sneak out.

She stands alongside a yawning Salem. Sabrina's been doing her daily spell practice for the past hour.

"Practice teleporting to the kitchen" Salem orders her. "It's a tricky spell. So, clear you mind of all distractions"

Unfortunately, the young half-witch shuts her eyes. Only one thing comes to mind: Watching Blaire The Witch.

"I know what you're up to" Salem interrupts her; Sabrina's eyes burst open.

"I figured that you would teleport to Chloe's house" he explains, causing a nervous Sabrina to sweat. "So, I casted an energy field around this field. Nothing with magic can leave the premises"

Sabrina gulps and draws a blank, innocent face. "No, I would never plan that! I'm a good girl!"

Salem doesn't buy it. He crosses his arms and stares up at the girl. "Nice try...but you're not going anywhere for a week. Now let's get on with that teleportation spell!"

"Ugh!" Sabrina groans. "Why're you so pissed off?!"

"Language, young lady!" he scolds the 12-year-old. "I can't say why I'm pissed off. There's just a lot going on in the witch world; we just don't want this unknown situation to affect your non-witch life!"

Sabrina just glares and abruptly teleports. Unfortunately, the young lady teleports...5 feet above Salem. She topples right on top of the poor cat.

"OWWWWW!" They both groan; both of their bodies emit cracks. Sabrina lies on top of Salem; he's being crushed under her back.

"Salem, I'm so sorry!" Sabrina gets up and apologizes. Unfortunately, she steps on his tail in the process.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"Let's call it a night, shall we..." Salem groans. He stands up and rubs his back.

Sabrina also rubs her injured back. "No, please. One more spell...perhaps the...sleep spell!"

"Why a sleep spell?" a suspicious Salem asks.

"Um...I have sleeping troubles" she lies and rubs her eyes.

Salem nods. "Alright, fine"

Sabrina sports a smile as her plan set into motion. No pain was preferred, but somehow, she got here.

"Of course, you have trouble sleeping. You spend hours on that PC...and listen to loud music on your Walkman!"

And with that, Salem teaches the young witch. "Since you're a beginner with the sleep spell, it'll last only 3 hours!"

"Alright, fine" Sabrina agrees. "This should cure my sleep problems"

"Hold on...you can't cast a sleep spell on yourse-" Salem questions, but Sabrina casts the spell on the poor cat.

He collapses to his knees. The eyes shut. The energy dips.

Sabrina's smile disappears as she rushes to the nearly asleep Salem. "Salem, how do I disable that energy field around the house?!"

"Ummmm...just flip...the"

"Stay with me, Salem! Flip what?!" Sabrina yells as Salem; he was nearing the state of deep sleep.

"Flip the switch by the...um...staircase" Salem finishes his sentence and collapses onto the carpet floor.

* * *

**The Movie Theater: Interior**

**12 A.M**

Sabrina clatters her teeth. She's visibly shaken and breathes loudly. Panic has ensued in the young pre-teen. She, Chloe, and her mother exit the theater. Chloe exhibits similar characteristics and shakes in fear.

"I love me a good scary movie" Chloe's mom admits; she grabs the car keys from her purse. The sky outside bursts into tears, suddenly.

The car was in the parking lot, which is a 5-minute walk. For now, they stood in front of the car pick-up line.

"Ugh!" Sabrina groans as she's drenched in the rain.

"You girls go inside. I'll bring the car here" she explains, not wanting either to catch a fever.

Sabrina shivers as she and Chloe swarm into the theater. They bump into Gem and she falls onto the ground.

"Ow! Smellman!" she yelps and gets up; she brushes her expensive clothes.

"Sorry, Gem" Sabrina apologizes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watched Blaire The Witch" Gem admits. "It wasn't scary at all, you wuss!"

"I'm not a wuss!" Sabrina snaps. "Just leave us alone!"

Gem heads for the bathroom, trembling.

Sabrina wipes the rain from her face. "Didn't Harvey say that Gem was in his theater last night?"

"Indeed" Chloe answers. She begins wringing her shirt sleeves and explaining: "Perhaps, Gem attends every screening just in case someone from school is at the screening. That way, everybody can know that she has watched Blaire The Witch!"

Sabrina nods and yawns. The yawning makes her suspicious: What time could it be?

With that in mind, she checks her watch and panics.

"Oh, my gosh! It's a quarter after 12!" Sabrina yelps. "That sleep spell's gonna wear off in 10 minutes!"

And with that, Sabrina dashes towards the ladies' room. In the midst of it, Sabrina loses her gripping and falls forward onto the carpeted floor.

"Sabrina!" Chloe runs towards her best friend for life (until Maritza). "Are you ok?"

An aching Sabrina rubs her forehead and rises up. "Yeah, I'm drenched from that rain. Gotta walk slowly"

She continues walking, but Chloe grabs her arm. "What's your plan?"

"I suck at teleportation spells. But, I have to be home before Salem wakes up!" she explains. "Just tell your mom...that Aunt Hilda and Zelda picked me up!"

* * *

**The Movie Theater: Ladies Room**

**12:18 A.M**

Gem sits behind one of the locked stalls. No, she doesn't have to use the bathroom. She just needs a place to call her parents on her cell phone.

"Listen, I've seen that movie 15 times!" she explains to her dad; her hands and voice are trembling. She can barely contain her tears. "Well, that's your fault! You shouldn't have bribed the movie theater into letting me watch it alone!"

"My sneaking out can't be known...um" a voice speaks outside.

"Huh?" Gem sighs and opens her stall door. Sabrina faces the sink; her eyes remain shut to concentrate. Fortunately, Gem can't make out the face since the overhead lights flicker.

"Um..." Sabrina continues. "Take me home before my secret is blown!"

And with that, the 12-year-old teleports home.

Gem remains paused for a few seconds:

"That voice sounded familiar. Whoever it was...did they teleport?! No, only those with magic can teleport...Unless, that was...BLAIRE THE WITCH!"

**To be continued**


	3. Tripping Over Lies

Chapter 3

Tripping Over Lies

* * *

The Spellman Residence: Living Room

Immediately After

Sabrina teleports over the top of the staircase. She hovers 5 feet over the stairs. As the young girl plummets down to plant her feet on the stairs, the drenched body proved costly:

"YOW!" Sabrina trips down the stairs; her foot slipped as she landed on the stairs.

Sabrina topples down the stairs. She yelps as a sharp pain emerges in her ankle. "Ow!"

Salem remains asleep on the carpet. Sabrina cries for him to wake up. "Salem! Get up!"

Unfortunately, the cat remains asleep. The girl cries wolf for a while.

After 5 or so minutes, his eyes crack open and become witness to the horrible site. "Sabrina!"

"Salem, help!" she cries as the cat dashes towards her; the ankle is blue-shaded. "Help, it could be broken!"

The black cat darts towards Sabrina's bedroom. In there, he finds some muscle rub on the preteen's dresser. Okay, this should alleviate the pain.

"Huh?" Salem notices that Sabrina's bed is still made. He reads her wall clock; it reads 12:00. His suspicions begin. They worsen as the landline on Sabrina's nightstand rings.

"Hello?" Salem speaks, using a disguised female voice.

"Hey, Ms. Spellman; I'm Chloe's mom" she speaks, assuming it's either Hilda or Zelda over the line. "I'm just calling to make sure that Sabrina got home safely from the movies"

"Ummmm..." Salem draws a blank. What on earth is she talking about. For now, he must play the part.

"Sabrina appears to have sprained her ankle. She appears drenched"

"Oh dear, I hope she's okay"

"She's resting and can't talk. What movie did she watch again?"

"Blaire The Witch"

"I remember now; Sabrina did mention that movie" Salem puts 2 and 2 together. "Thanks for calling. Good night!"

* * *

Sabrina's Bedroom

Morning

The pre-teen sleeps in her bed: She's still dressed in her regular clothes, her body is dry, and the wounded ankle rests on a pillow. For the smaller-framed Salem, it was a pain to drag Sabrina up the stairs.

He stands by the window; he has bags under the eyes and drinks coffee. Could cats drink coffee? Well, it didn't kill Salem. So, that should answer the question.

"Gosh, how do I make her confess?" Salem struggles.

That answer would complicate as the doorbell rang. Of course, Salem couldn't open the door since he's a talking cat.

* * *

The Spellman Residence: Living Room

Immediately After

"What's this about?" Salem yells as he approaches the front door; it remains unopen, but he could hear people murmuring outside.

"Ms. Spellman?" one of the people asks. "Can you open the door?"

"Sorry, I can't" Salem struggles to conceal his identity. "Just tell me your business"

"We, the citizens of Greendale, ask you to sign a petition: Gem Stone saw a short girl teleport in the theater's ladies room. We want to investigate whether that teleporting girl was the Blaire Witch"

"Come at a later time" Salem requests them. After that, he can finally retire the female voice.

* * *

Sabrina's Bedroom

Immediately After

The cat dashes up to Sabrina's bedroom. He climbs onto the asleep pre-teen's bed and-

"OW!" she yells as Salem twists her ear. "Why is it always my ear?!"

"It's one of the few legal ways to punish a child now" he explains.

Sabrina draws an innocent face: "Punish...what are you talking about, Salem?"

He twists her ear further.

"YOW!" she begs for mercy. "Easy, ok? I have a broken ankle!"

"It's not broken; just sprained!" Salem crosses his arms and gives an angry look:

"Sabrina, we need to talk"

To be continued


	4. 20 Years Later

Chapter 4

20 Years Later

* * *

Sabrina's Bedroom

Immediately After

"It's not a big deal" Sabrina rubs her sore ear. "We survived the Salem Witch Trials; this should blow over soon"

Salem glares at her with intense fury in his eyes; Sabrina shrinks back into her mattress.

"Clearly, I must show the consequences of your actions" Salem runs downstairs and returns with a paper in his paws. Once he's inside the bedroom again, he notices a panicked Sabrina; she speaks with Chloe over the phone.

"I don't know what's gonna happen to me" Sabrina holds a landline to her ear. Suddenly, Salem thumps the back of her head.

"OW!" she drops the landline and notices a still pissed-off Salem.

"You're grounded for another week" Salem crosses his arms. "That's what's gonna happen with you!"

Her jaw drops, but Salem doesn't have the patience to undrop it. For now, he chants a spell and video plays on Sabrina's PC monitor.

"PC Monitor: Show me December 18th, 2019 at 8:30 P.M" Salem commands the computer. "It's a spell that shows the future"

Suddenly, a vision of the future plays on the PC monitor: Tons of remote-controlled helicopters hover over the city of Greendale; they have cameras attached to the bottom. The area's heavily policed; the police approach a civilian. The civilian dons a cloak and wears a scarf over their mouth.

Police officers corner the civilian and pull out their smartphones. They open an app and take a picture of the civilian.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asks, confused.

"They took a picture of them with a PDA" Salem squints at the monitor. The smartphone app seems to analyze the taken photo.

"Finally! She's a witch!" the commanding officer yells; her comrades tackle the civilian into the mud.

"Ow!" the civilian yells; it's a familiar shriek.

"Hold on..." the pre-teen gulps.

"Sabrina Spellman! I have finally caught you!" the commanding officer roars with excitement; she's now recognized as Gem Stone.

The 12-year-old girl tries not to puke; she stares at the monitor with great difficulty.

"I can finally rest! Every witch in America has been prosecuted!"

Salem notices the distress over the young girl's face; he turns off the PC.

Panic and guilt cover Sabrina's face; he clutches her forehead with her eyes shut.

"What have I done?!" she pulls at her hair. "Let's see the future, figure out what led to this witch hunt, and stop it from happening!"

"You have to give a specific time for the spell to work; you'll finish puberty by the time we go through every minute in 1999"

"Let's brainstorm, then!"

To be continued


	5. A Break-In

5

A Break-In

* * *

12 P.M

Gem Stone's Mansion: Parents' Bedroom

Gem Stone remains tied to a chair. She has a black eye and cries for help. Her parents are also tied to a chair.

"Has anybody called the police?! Is she still in the kitchen?!" Gem yells to her parents. "Jeez, all of this over the Blaire Witch tape?!"

* * *

4 Hours Earlier, 8 A.M

The Spellman Residence: Living Room

Sabrina stands in front of the TV; she balances on a new pair of crutches. Where did she get those crutches? Salem just snapped them into existence with a basic spell. The council might have removed most of his spell-casting abilities, but casting a pair of crutches into existence wasn't one of those spells.

She watches the news with Salem, who sits on the floor. Both of their eyes are peeled open.

"Breaking News: The Blaire With petition has reached enough signatures. Now, the public will have access to the security tapes in the ladies bathroom that night. If the Stone family isn't mistaken, then the tape will confirm the existence of the Blaire Witch"

Sabrina blushes: "They have security cameras in the ladies' room. Ew, gross!"

Salem scoffs: "What's the big deal? Stalls exist!"

"That's so not cool!" Sabrina disagrees. Then, she hitches a plan: "We have to destroy the security tapes! There must be a spell to destroy them, right?"

"Of course, witchcraft has existed for centuries. They must have a spell for security tapes. Geez, Sabrina! What a rational thought!"

"Stop being a jerk and help me out"

"We don't have a spell for security tapes...but we do have an invisibility spell"

"Are we breaking into the security office and destroying the tapes?!"

Salem nods

"Woo-hoo!"

* * *

The Theater: Security Room

Immediately After

Salem and Sabrina teleport into the security room. Fortunately, both are invisible and can see each other. The room's super crowded with guards, so being invisible seems like the best option. The young girl notices a stack of security tapes; they lie on a table across the room.

Sabrina carries her light body on the crutches; she uses them to maneuver across the room, slowly. Unfortunately, the bottom of her left crutch crushes a guard's foot.

"Ow!" she screams, alerting the entire room of guards. "Something crushed my foot!"

"Walk carefully" Salem warns the uncareful witch, but instantly regrets it.

"Who said that?!" another guard yells. "Somebody's here!"

Let's get out of here, Sabrina thinks to herself and scans the stack of security tapes. Each of them are labelled on the side:

* * *

Ladies Bathroom Footage: 8/19/99, 12-6 A.M

Ladies Bathroom Footage: 8/19/99, 6 A.M-12 P.M

Ladies Bathroom Footage: 8/19/99, 12 – 6 P.M

Ladies Bathroom Footage: 8/19/99, 6 P.M -12 A.M

* * *

Sabrina can't find a security tape of August 20, 1999 from 12 A.M onwards. She turns to Salem and nods sideways, another way to say Mission Failed.

"Who could be here?!" a guard examines their security camera footage on the monitors. "Someone might want the Blaire Witch tape"

"Gem Stone just gave us $100 for that Blaire Witch tape" another guard replies, sending shivers down Sabrina and Salem's spines. "We shouldn't have given her that tape, but hey, we need that money"

Salem crawls up to Sabrina's foot and whispers: "We should teleport to her house and grab that tape"

Sabrina nods and they teleport.

* * *

Gem Stone's Mansion: Parents' Living Room

Sabrina and Salem, now visible, teleport into the residence. The lights flicker and a man and two ladies are strapped to their respective chairs; each of them have been blindfolded and gagged, the youngest of them sports a black eye.

"Gem!" Sabrina yells. With careful maneuvering of the crutches, she slowly approaches the snobby pre-teen; Sabrina removes her blindfold and gag. Gem catches her breath and stares up at the blonde pre-teen.

"What are you doing here? How do you enter my mansion?!" she begins a marathon of questions: "Did you work with her?!"

An overwhelmed Sabrina begs her: "Gem, calm down. What happened?!"

"Somebody robbed us; she wanted the security tape of the Blaire Witch!" Gem explains as the blonde girl removes the blindfolds and gags of Gem's parents.

"Oh, thank you, young lady" the mother thanks her. "Are you a friend of Gemini?"

"Oh, please. I'm not friends with such losers!" Gemini exclaims. Sabrina glares at her.

"Whoever she might be doesn't matter. We just need her to call the police" the father intervenes. "Kiddo, can you call the police?!"

"Of course, sir" she agrees. "Where's your landline?"

"Gross!" Gem intervenes. "I don't want your filthy hands on our landline. Use your cell phone"

"Um...I don't have a cell phone" Sabrina groans, feeling jealous. "You and Chloe are the only kids in our grade that have a cell phone"

"Of course, you don't. I forgot that only the richest of the bunch own cell phones!" Gem scoffs her off. "Fine, fine. Use our kitchen landline"

* * *

Kitchen

5 Minutes Later (It's a huge mansion)

Unlike the flickering bedroom, the kitchen lights are consistently on. Sabrina enters the kitchen and complains:

"I do one good thing for Gem; I just teleported here and saved her snobbish butt, yet she's still a jerk!" she goes off on her. "She knows that I don't have a cell phone, yet she still decided to rub it in! How inconsiderate of her!"

"Hey, keep it together!" Salem scolds her. "Oh, my gosh!"

His attention turns towards symbols on the walls; they are half-stars that have been drawn in blood.

"Who drew these stars?!" Sabrina asks. Then, she gulps. "Why half-stars...Oh, my gosh!"

She stares at the half-star print on her own palm. Since birth, the young girl has that half-star print on her palm because she's a half-witch. Full-star print means that somebody is a witch; half-star means that someone is a half-witch.

"It's a message...for you" Salem concludes. "It's a half-star and drawn in blood. That means whoever drew this...wants you dead!"

Sabrina's visibly shaken. Her eyes pop open and she trembles. Given that she uses crutches, trembling isn't the best idea. She sweats nervously and clutches her chest. A panic attack ensues.

"Salem...what if the Blaire Witch is after me?" she asks with a trembling voice. "Only witches know about the half-star symbol; it has to be her!"

Salem panics more on the inside and less on the outside. He tries his best to appear calm. "Kiddo, the Blaire Witch is a fictional character!"

Sabrina pants and collapses to the ground.

"Sabrina!" Salem yells as her pants becomes louder. She stares at him with a dead look: "Call Aunt Hilda and Zelda; The Blaire Witch is after me"

To be continued


	6. Imposter

6

Imposter

* * *

The Spellman Residence: Living Room

2 Hours Later

Sabrina's confronted by her Aunts; Salem has broken them the news of what has occurred. Aunt Hila pulls the young girl's ear.

"Ow! Why the ear?!" she yelps.

"No. Keep it coming" Salem tells Aunt Hilda. "I've already grounded her. So, don't worry about that"

"Ow! Ow!"

"Sabrina, we were gonna buy you a cell phone for Christmas" Aunt Zelda explains. "But, we've changed our mind"

"Ow! No! Not the cell phone!"

"Alright, that's enough" Salem tells the aunt; she releases her grip on Sabrina's ear. The young child pants and rubs her reddened ear.

Both aunts still appear pissed, but any prolonged anger will have to be delayed for now. For now, they have to save Sabrina's life.

* * *

Sabrina's Bedroom

Bedtime

Padlocks remain on the bedroom door; even the windows are locked and covered with blinds. Sabrina's in her usual night clothes. For the first time in a while, she doesn't have to sleep in a wet pair of clothes. Salem sips coffee from a mug and never sets his eyes off the young pre-teen.

Sabrina paces around the room, nervous. Finally, she can walk again. However, there's some pain in her foot still.

Her landline rings; the caller ID reads Chloe Flan. Salem disconnects the landline: "We don't need to include Chloe; it's too dangerous"

Sabrina gulps and asks him: "Why did Aunt Hilda and Zelda disappear?"

"They predicted that the movie would lead to a witch hunt. Your aunties do raise suspicions since they act unordinary. So, they skipped town until the paranoia died down" Salem finally explains. "They didn't take you because that would disrupt your regular life"

* * *

Sabrina's Bedroom

Midnight

Sabrina has an eye mask and a pair of headphones. Through the headphones, _Brahms Lullaby: 10 Hour Loop _plays through her Walkman. It's the lullaby that finally let her sleep; the girl was a panicking mess before then.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Screaming emerges from downstairs, but that's the last sound heard from her.

Salem's eyes pop open, but he doesn't utter a word to avoid giving away his location. He was obviously shaken from the collective screaming from downstairs.

Immediately after, the bedroom door falls down.

* * *

Greendale Middle School: Football Field

2 A.M

Sabrina's eyes are heavy. She hears a ton of screaming and she feels intense heat under her feet. A rock is thrown into Sabrina's face.

"Mhhhh!" Sabrina groans; she finally wakes up. She can't speak because there's a gag tightly tight over her mouth. Her eyes open to an angry mob with torches and rocks.

Sabrina pants and stares at her limbs: She's been tied to a cross and a bonfire is below her feet.

"Good! The Blaire Witch is awake!" Harvey crackles from the crowd.

Sabrina's eyes pop open. How could Harvey of all people mistake her for the Blaire Witch?! That's when she looks at the long hair roots that touch her shoulders. Her hair is dyed black!

To be continued

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	7. A Hex, A Mouser, and A Confidant

Chapter 7

A Hex, A Mouser, and A Confidant

* * *

**Greendale Middle School: Football Field**

The crowd hurls more stones at the unintentional impersonator, hitting her in the stomach and face.

"Mmmmh!" she groans upon the attacks; if only there wasn't a gag covering her mouth. Then, she could tell them all the truth. Well, the partial truth. Of course, she wouldn't reveal that she's just a regular witch, but rather that she's a mortal and switched out for the real Blaire Witch.

The fire is just seconds away from expanding and engulfing her toes. Is this the end for the 12-year-old?

Apparently not because a cat and an older pre-teen dash to the scene. They appear shocked and distressed.

"Stop!" Chloe Flan begs the crowd. They pause the assault on Sabrina and stare back at the girl and mysterious black cat.

"That's Sabrina Spellman; not the Blaire Witch!" she chants at the crowd, but to little avail except from Harvey. He shoots her a surprised look.

"Stop!" Harvey pleads with the crowd. "Chloe has never lied to me!"

The crowd pauses for now. Chloe runs up to the tied-up Sabrina and removes her gag. The preteen pants for air and can barely keep her eyes open. She can see more clearly now, but her vision flashes; she's barely conscious.

Chloe holds a piece of paper in front of the half-witch. It's the size of one found in those fortune cookies. That's when Sabrina knew what to do:

"Make everyone except Chloe and Salem forget this please, do so by making time freeze" she chants the written spell.

And just like that, everyone was frozen except for a hex, a mouser, and a confidant. Chloe unties her from the cross. Sabrina pants and calms down: "Chloe...how did you find me?"

"You didn't answer the phone" Chloe responds. "So, I visited your house and- "

The girl chokes on her tears; she's visibly shaken and can't make eye contact with the other pre-teen in the stadium.

Sabrina also chokes on her breath; what could have occurred?

"Thank goodness that Salem has 9 lives...because everyone except for him in that house is...dead"

* * *

**The Spellman Residence: Attic**

**3 Hours Later**

An enraged Sabrina hastily writes her spells on some flashcards. Anger boils inside of her and tears flow out of her.

Salem rushes into the room and confronts her: "Sabrina, what are you doing?!"

Sabrina wipes a tear and continues to write: "She took my family, Salem! My goddamn family!"

Salem gasps. He has never heard her swear before. Ordinary, this would lead to a scolding or some other form of punishment, but now was not the time.

"I'm going after that witch! She will pay for killing my family!" she goes off the mend.

Salem climbs up the table that she sits at; he thumps her on the head.

"Ow" she yelps but doesn't stop with her spell-writing: "Don't even try to stop me, Salem"

She gets up and marches towards the teleportation shower in the bathroom. Salem jumps on her face as a last tactic.

"Get off me!" she yells and wobbles around the attic. Salem scratches her across the face.

"OWWW!"

"Just so you know, this isn't personal" he apologizes and scratches her more.

"OWWWW!" Sabrina yanks him off and throws him across the room. Sabrina pants and stares in disbelief at what he just did.

Before Salem can get up, Sabrina dashes towards the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

"Sabrina. Open the door!" Salem bangs on the door; Sabrina stares at the various cuts on her face in the mirror. She dashes towards the shower and teleports.

* * *

**The Blaire Witch's House**

**Burkittsville, Maryland**

Sabrina teleports into the mostly dark, empty house.

"I've been waiting, Sabrina Spellman"

To be continued

* * *

_**(Authors Note: This isn't the final chapter as promised; that's the next one. Also, I omitted the scene where Sabrina reacts to the news because I'm not great at writing death reaction scenes. Writing it seemed exploitive and not within my capabilities to portray)**_


	8. Surrounded

Chapter 8

Surrounded

* * *

**The Blaire Witch's House**

**Burkittsville, Maryland**

Sabrina teleports into the mostly dark, empty, and mysterious house.

"I've been waiting, Sabrina Spellman" an invisible voice taunts the young lady. With no source in sight, she frantically scans the room.

Her dead family members appear towards the end of the room.

"Aunties?" Sabrina dashes towards "them", but then out of nowhere, a baseball bat is slammed into her ankle.

"Ow!" she falls face forwards. She rubs her cracked forehead and stares at the end of the room.

Now revealed as a hologram, her Aunties disappear. She can't stand; her ankle is shattered. Despite that, she makes a useless attempt to stand up and face the flickering holograms of her family.

"Holograms? What?" she groans and rubs her bleeding forehead.

A shadow stands over the pre-teen and stares at her; it's Blaire the Witch.

"I gotcha, witch" she crackles until Sabrina, with some miracle and strength, grabs the bat from her hands.

"Hey, what the f-" she yells, but Sabrina slams her kneecap. Blaire screams and collapses to the ground.

The 12-year-old uses the baseball bat as a crutch to stand; she gasps, glares at the witch, and casts a spell.

"What are you doing-"

Sabrina casts a body paralysis spell, which surprisingly works.

"Listen up, witch. You're gonna bring my family to life and leave us the heaven alone-" Sabrina's bargain plea is interrupted by three new corpses in the room; their introduction shocks the outnumbered pre-teen.

One of the three corpses reverses the spell on Blaire; she re-emerges from the ground and corners Sabrina with the rest of her mindless corpses.

"Sabrina. Meet Heather, Michael, and Joshua" she introduces the 1994 teens. "You might remember them from that movie"

Sabrina nearly vomits upon the sight of these bloody, zombie-like corpses; they corner her and yield an axe.

Sabrina gulps and shrinks into a tiny ball, leaning against the wall; she violently shakes and shuts her eyes

To be continued

(Authors Note: Apologies for the delay and short chapter. This was originally meant to be the final chapter. Unfortunately, the COVID-19 pandemic has wrecked my career life and infected loved ones; they are currently hospitalized and aren't that young.

For those reasons, I have to take personal time and finish this story at a later date)


	9. The Book of Life

The Final Chapter

The Book of Life

* * *

**The Blaire Witch's House**

**Burkittsville, Maryland**

Sabrina shrivels into a ball; she quivers and stares up at the three zombies from the 1994 student documentary.

"Please" she begs them. "Please spare me; I promise to leave you alone"

They refuse to listen. The zombie girl, named Heather, swings an axe towards Sabrina. The young girl jumps out of the way.

"Damn it!" Heather yells and pulls at her end of the axe, now lodged into the wall.

Sabrina strangles Heather from behind; the former holds tears as the latter suffocates. Michael and Josha clutch Sabrina from behind, but she refuses to let go.

Blaire stares at Sabrina from a distance: "Just allow them to kill you"

Sabrina groans: "NEVER!". She clutches harder until...her shoulder joint pops out

"OWWW!" the young girl screams as she lets go and collapses on her face. Sabrina cries.

Sabrina groans as Blaire plants her foot on the former's back.

"Prepare to die, you witch!" she yells. Suddenly, Blaire screams and lets her foot off the preteen. Sabrina peeps her eyes open.

"Leave her alone!" Salem yells and scratches Blaire across the face. Sabrina groans.

"Get up, kiddo!" Salem screams at her; the 3 zombies surround Salem. Sabrina groans and slowly gets up; she rubs her head.

Blaire clutches Salem and tosses him aside. "Oww!"

The zombies and Blaire surround Sabrina.

"Blaire Witch, Michael, Heather, and Joshua stop please. Now freeze!" Sabrina casts an admittedly stupid name, but hey, that's how the rhyming scheme works.

It works, surprisingly. Sabrina gasps and collapses to her knees; she rubs her dislocated shoulder and pants.

Salem gets up and stares at her, blankly.

"I'm sorry for coming here" she apologizes and tears up

"Not the time, Sab. Let's burn the building down!" he tells her. "Your spell will time out in a few minutes. So, let's make it quick!"

Sabrina gulps: "What? How will we bring Hilda and Zelda back without them?!"

Small pause. Salem dashes towards a bookshelf in the room.

"Let's see: Friendship, Appearance, Murder, aha! I found The Book of Life!"

* * *

**Outside the House**

Sabrina rubs her shoulder and stands far away; Salem stands alongside and turns to her: The girl appears nervous

"You ready?" he asks. Small pause.

Sabrina SIGHS: "Yep...These circumstances are way too dire, now set that house on fire!"

A bolt of lightning rains down on the wooden house. BAM! It's engulfed in flames. The high-energy spell makes the young girl pass out.

Salem, despite his small stature, catches her to the best of his ability.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Gem Stone's Limo**

**Before School**

Gem sits in the limo with Sabrina. Gem's servant sits besides Gem and applies make-up on her black eye from the previous night. Sabrina dons a shoulder cast and appears nervous; she stares blankly at the front of the limo.

Gem sighs: "That's right, Spellman. This is the first and only time that I'll ever allow peasants in my limo. So, you better soak it in while you can"

Sabrina glares at her and groans: "Why'd you invite me, Gem?"

Gem crosses her arms: "I want an explanation for last night, Smellman!"

Small, awkward silence.

"Um...someone pranked the entire town" Sabrina nervously explains.

Gem erupts in anger: "What?! Who?!"

Sabrina shrugs

"I saw somebody teleport!" Gem clutches her head

Recalling to the episode when Sabrina switched places with Gem, the former suggests: "Maybe you're too sleep-deprived from the house routine"

Gem scratches her head: "I suppose; it has messed up my vision every once in a while"

Sabrina nods

"Too bad that we can't find those tapes anymore" she explains (Salem destroyed them after finding them eventually).

"Yeah. They wouldn't help anyways" Sabrina replies

"Ugh! The favorite side of my face got ruined over a prank!" Gem roars. "Alright, get out!"

Sabrina jumps in her seat: "What?! Why?!"

"You did nothing wrong; I'm just not in the mood to have losers surrounding me" she answers and snaps her fingers. "Now out!"

The limo comes to a screeching halt. Sabrina sighs and exits the car.

* * *

**Greendale Middle School**

**Cafetaria**

"You're grounded?" Harvey asks Sabrina and Chloe; they sit at a circle table.

"Yeah…" Sabrina nods with a saddened look. "I was practicing on my bike after hours. So, I fell and broke my shoulder"

Harvey scratches his head: "Geez, that's too bad"

Chloe chimes in: "A month ain't too bad"

Sabrina shrugs

Harvey asks: "Say. My dad said he can reserve us tickets for The Blaire Witch 2. Interested?"

Sabrina jumps in her seat: "No, thank you!"

"Are you scared?" Harvey chuckles

The blonde pre-teen shakes her head: "No; I'm just done with sneaking into the theaters"

Chloe suggests an alternative: "We could watch Little Stewart next month at the cinema"

Sabrina and Harvey nod

**The End**

**(Authors Note: My apologies for the delay. My family member has sadly passed away from COVID-19 complications. It's been a painful July for my family, especially since he left behind a wife and two college-aged children. This tragedy has required time-off from Fanfiction for the foreseeable future. Stay safe)**


End file.
